I Can Handle This
by dipperphantomhive
Summary: so its my first fanfiction ever i would be very happy if you clicked and reviewed it XDD also its GilxOz so dont like dont read simple as that also its about Gil trying to get Oz to fall in love with him and not Alice


Hi this is my very first fanfiction and I am very happy that you have clicked on this story and are reading it or skimming it either one is fine :D I just wanted to say please don't expect me to be the best writer at this I really suck at writing and the Lovely Demon gave me the courage to do this **I suggest you read her work she's very good.** Also please give me suggestions for future stories and If I should make this a lemon or not thanks =D

Oh and I own nothing except the story I just made up the characters and Pandora Hearts do not belong to me

Gils Pov

I felt around the bed again just to make sure that my dream was fake, all I felt was the cold air dancing across my hand giving me goosebumps, sadly the next thing I felt was extra bed space and not the "boy" I have always wanted to be mine. His soft sunshine blonde hair with his rosy cheeks, and having his emerald eyes filled with nothing but lust for my touch. But sadly my Oz or my ball of sunshine was running away with a proper lover the stupid rabbit got everything. My wood door opened up a small crack enough to tell somebody was on the other end of it I looked across my room in the Rainsworth mansion to see those emerald eyes staring back at my golden ones sadly they were filled with nothing but 'you better get up sleepy head or I 'm going to get into all the trouble possible kind of expression' I got up "Hey Oz what are you doing getting me up?" I asked already knowing the answer "Hey Gil, um me and Alice wanted to go on a picnic and I just wanted to say don't worry if you cant find her or I in the house till maybe 6:00 in the evening k." he perked up a little telling me some of his day with the rabbit that I sadly could not decline, if she made him happy then I would deal with the pain later, Oz must have realized the sadness in my eyes because before you know it he's about 3cm away from my face our breath dancing together and our lips almost touching. How I wanted to feel and taste his lips and take him for myself. "Hey Gil are you ok you seem kinds, sad." He stated and moved further away from me. My cheeks began to turn crimson at the thoughts I was just thinking about my master these wrong and sick thoughts. "N Nothing is wrong Oz" I couldn't tell him the truth so a quick lie was the best. "Gil I think you should rest for a while you look sick." Oz lifted his soft hands to touch my forehead to see if I had a fever and then "MANSERVANT! Hurry up you promised a picnic with me, and it's the only thing keeping me away from lady lessons." ERRRRR I will kill that rabbit one day I just have to wait for the right moment then down the rabbit hole she goes. I smirked a little at the thought of how to get rid of her but frowned again when Oz began to bound away from me "Hold on Alice just telling Gil where were going." His voice is like an angels, I wish I could make him call my name. "Tell stupid seaweed head were going outside to eat, how hard is that?" she seemed angry and I really wished Oz could be angry at her for once even if it was over yelling at him. "Stupid Rabbit he's coming." I used my hands to echo the sound more as I shouted at the rabbit. "Gil can't you be a little nice to Alice." He smiled like a puppy who was begging his food and tilted his head in the cutest way possible that I almost thought about saying yes. "Sorry Oz but until she stops calling me that ubsured nickname then I will be nice to her." _And when she stops taking you away from me." _I thought about adding with my explanation. But if I did I knew it would ruin everything I had with my master. I got up out of bed after Oz left my room to chase after the rabbit and put on my white dress shirt with my black slacks but on my socks and shoes plus my tie and lastly my hat and went down stairs of breakfast. As I walked down the silent hallway I felt the presence of another person I grabbed my gun out and turned around as quick as I could "Who's there?" I shouted down the empty hallway "How did you know I was back here little Raven?" great another morning with the clown. "Break I have been around you for 10 years now I think I can tell when your sneaking up behind me." I pointed out most happily at how smart I sounded with all my information on this topic. "Now, now Raven I was simply dropping in to say hello when Emily the naughty girl came up with the idea of sneaking up on you, I could do nothing but listen to her." He started shaking his head in disappointment at his doll 'again.' "Break what do you want really?" I asked irritation clear in my voice "Well little Raven I just wanted to see how you were doing with your feelings for you master?" Is it that clear "I don't know what your talking about Break." "Ah you see little Raven this is where your wrong I have my sources and they tell me you like your young master very much." "Sources what the Hell Break quit spying on me." "Not spying on you just becoming your wing man is what I do believe they call it now an days." The clown was winning at this and sadly I was going to take his advice. "Ok there might be a slight chance that I have thought of Oz in a love like way before." "Slight please Gilbert even Lady Sharon knows about these feelings." My face began to heat up "Break I really wish you would mind your own business, just let me handle this." "handle what Raven, are you going to handle your feelings when you see Oz marry Alice over there, or when he gets sucked into the abyss because of her hmm? Do tell me little Raven what exactly will you be handling?" "Shut up Break I can deal with my own problems I just need a perfect time to tell him." Break sighed "Raven this is really sad just ask him on a date and see what happens from there." I stared into Breaks wine red eyes and waited to see any humor in them just to make sure he wasn't kidding me "Fine I'll ask him to go to town with me but I'm not calling it a date." I left down the stairs and into the kitchen already feeling the evil knowing smirk on Break staring at me.

thank you once again have a nice day and please review and tell me what you want to happen on there date and how Gil should ask Oz XDD or if you actually want me to continue. Please no mean reviews.

-dipperphantomhive-


End file.
